The Cure to Darkness
by EmotionalBreakdown
Summary: When Sebastian, (AKA Jonathan ) doesn't seem to like it here in NY, Clary struggles to make him feel at home. Soon, Clary realizes that while Sebastian is struggling here, he was fine with Valentine. Clary, frustrated, consults her mother, who bats it away like it's NOTHING. During this story, Clary searches the world for a cure to make her brother love her like he loved Valentine.


**The EmotionalBreakdowns always begin with...**

 **SEBASTIAN MORGENSTERN (P.S.- In here, he NEVER died.)**

* * *

 ** Clary's P.O.V.**

One week after my brother turned good, he broke down.

I found him in the bathroom. That stupid boy never locked the frigging door.

"Sebastian?" I croak, when I see him on the floor, clutching the sink so hard that his knuckles were white. He stared into the mirror with a level of intensity so high, I was speechless. "Sebastian, are you okay?"

He looked up. The green in his irises were bright. "Clary."

I waved. "Yeeeeah, that's me. Is something wrong?"

A vein bulged near his neck. "Clary, help me." Sweat worked his way down his forehead.

"Uhhhh, Sebastian?" My heart starts to beat faster and I step closer. He takes a step back and releases the sink from his grip. "Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes are so wide. So wide. His chest is moving fast and his hands start shaking. He's hyperventilating. Looking down at his hands, he keeps walking back, slamming into the tiled wall.

"Sebastian. Sebastian. Look at me. _Look at me._ " I panic, and try to reach him. And step back. Valentine did this. He must have. Suddenly, my head snaps up. He is not his father. I can help him. "Sebastian, tell me what's wrong."

I keep walking toward him and Sebastian lets out a strangles cry. "Y-you. You look so much like her."

I know he's talking about my mother. Who is out buying groceries right now. She would have been useful in this situation. She would have grabbed him and hugged him tight.

I should.

"Sebastian."

He doesn't stop shaking. Shaking so hard. Looking so delicate in that black t-shirt.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" I run towards him. He's not far.

Wrapping my hand around him, I think of Valentine, his father, my father, _our_ father. And I blame him.

Sebastian shivers in my embrace, but doesn't move away. I feel wetness on my shoulder and I knows that he's crying. That he's in pain.

"He did this. He did this to you." I whisper into the air.

And we sit there, hating Valentine, and missing our father.

* * *

After Sebastian settled on the couch, I called Jace.

"Hola, gurl!" Isabelle answers.

"Where is Jace?"

"Well, HELLO to you too!" Isabelle says, obviously annoyed.

I don't have time to be polite. "Isabelle, I want Jace _now_."

I hear her mutter _sheesh_ and then Jace is on the phone.

"Hey." He breathes.

His voice is so familiar, I shiver. "Can you come over?"

"Sure...can I bring Chinese?"

I laugh. "Yeah, yeah, but you know I like the honey glazed chicken wings."

"God, your so high maintenance."

* * *

When Jace gets here, Sebastian's in a big, black sweater that I convinced him to wear, but he won't drink the tea I made him.

"Sebastian, _please_." I urge.

He bats at my head and shakes his hear furiously. "NO."

Jace shuts the front door and sits on the couch. "Oh God..."

 _Oh God, what?_ I think. Then, I look at Sebastian... _really_ look at him. I see shadows in his eyes, sharp cheekbones, hollow cheeks, pale lips. He didn't look like this before...was he happier before? Was it possible that Sebastian wasn't happy here?

I almost drop the mug at that thought.

Jace holds my wrist. "Clary, are you ok?"

I nod, and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be right back. You can start on the food first."

He shrugs. "'Kay."

Walking to the kitchen, I set the mug down on the counter.

What did Valentine give him that I can't? Why, WHY, does Valentine always have to be _better_?

Clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes together, I try not to cry.

 **Hey, all you Breakdowners, thank you for keeping faith in me even though I haven't been really active these past few months. I have so much to do, and I just really can't keep up. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment if you have questions!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **EmotionalBreakdown**


End file.
